Soul of a Dragon: A Journey's End
by 22ablanchard
Summary: When the nest is destroyed, Hiccup must lead the dragons to a new home... outside and far away from the archepeligo. Meanwhile, Hiccup's supposed dead daughter, Midnight, is rescued and finds trusted allies. then after a few years, she heads out to find her traveling family. Along the way, she runs into enemies, and a new friend she can call special.will she ever find her family?
1. The Defenders of the Wing

**Alright! Hope you guys liked the little surprise I put at the end of Soul of a Dragon 2 in the Epilogue. I've been planning that since the beginning of the story. I was really looking forward to reading your guys' reviews. I'm really surprised I've been able to update so much with my family here and all. So, just so you guys know, Midnight won't be found until she's at least ten, maybe fifteen. So that's towards the end of the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! Oh, and most of the story will be from Midnight's pov. Just letting you guys know.**

I woke up from my corner of the cell form the sound of men talking. I got up and yawned. I looked past the bars of my cell and saw two men talking to each other. I perked my ears towards them in curiosity.

"I heard that the Red Death has already destroyed the nest." One said. "The boy has to be dead."

The boy? What boy? The only boys she knew are her daddy and Tuffnut, the boy from Berk.

"Good. Now we can destroy Berk when we get there. That place was driving me nuts." the other said.

I shook my head in confusion. My dad had told me that the hunters and his homeland were in alliance. Why would the hunters want to destroy them?

I looked over at the dead fish near the front of the cell. I was so hungry, but I didn't wanna go near those men. My stomach rumbled and I made up my mind.

 _Maybe just a nibble._

I carefully walked over to the fish and then bit it by the tail, then dragged it over to my spot in the cell. I was about to take a bite when the ship rocked, and men were shouting upstairs. One came down, ordered the two guards to keep on high alert, and to not let anything happen to me, the ran back upstairs.

I shrugged my wings and ate the fish. Only a few minutes after I was done, there was a loud bang outside my cell, and three men wearing black tunic-like things, and cloth covering their mouths and noses. When they saw me, they all gasped.

"A night fury." One gaped.

"We have to take it back to the island, and tell Mala about this." another said, and opened the gate. One of them stepped towards me cautiously, holding out his hand. I cocked my head at him.

"It's alright, little one, we're the good guys." He said, and I relaxed. I took a step towards him, and sniffed his hand. Sensing he was no threat, I jumped onto his shoulder. He turned to the other men and nodded. Then they ran off with me on the man's shoulder.

We came into daylight, and I blinked a few times to get my eyes to adjust to the sudden light. When I could see again, I saw that we were heading onto another boat. There was a small wooden plank that the men walked accross, and then we came onto the ship.

"Where are we going?" I asked, and they all stopped and stared at me. And I think one fainted. One man came up to us, but he was different than the others. He had a bluish tunic with a black skirt-like thing. He had short orange hair and brown eyes that were staring at me.

"How can you talk?" he asked gently.

"Well, I got it from my daddy, and I can turn into human." I answered.

All the men gaped at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How is that possible?" The man asked.

I shrugged. "Ask my daddy and grandpa." Then I remembered what the two guards had said, and lowered my head. "If they're still alive."

The man cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The two men said that he might be dead… all of them." I started whimper but I held back my tears.

"Who was your father?" The man asked.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." I answered.

The man stroked his chin. "I never knew him." He said.

"I didn't think you would." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He seemed to have calmed down about me talking, along with the other black dressed men aboard the ship.

"He left his homeland when he was fifteen with my uncle Toothy and Hooky." I explained. My father and mother had only told me and my sister that story a million times, now we know the story like we know our names.

"And where was his homeland?" he asked.

"Berk." I answered.

"Why did he leave?"

"Because they were treating him like week old cod."

"Week old cod?"

"They were treating him wrong." I said.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Only mommy and daddy knew."

A man came down from the steering floor. "Throk, we are aproaching the island." He said.

"Your name is Thruk?" I asked the man.

He laughed. "Throk, and yes. It is my name."

"Oh. So are we going to your home?" I asked.

"Yes. And you get meet our queen." Throk said.

"Queen? Does she control you?" I asked curiously.

"No." he laughed. "She is very kind to us, and treats us well."

I looked over the ocean, and saw that a beautiful island was coming into view. Maybe I had found someone that could help me find my family again. I just couldn't believe that my family was dead. I had to do whatever it took to find my family.

No matter the cost.

 **Well that was touching. HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. A New Home

**Next chapter! I am so excited to finally be doing this story, I can say that. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and the next chapter will be on what's going on with Hiccup at the nest.**

We came to the island, and I took off to get a good look around with a dragon's eye view.(Like a bird's eye view) once I reached a good height, I looked down on the beautiful island. A volcano arose in the distance, in the center of the island stood a strange nest with wooden caves that stuck out of the ground, and surrounding it were hundreds of trees.

I saw that the men were looked up at me and trying to bring me down. I tucked my wings and dove down. Just before I ran into Throk, I through them open and my freedive came a controlled descent.

"Was that your nest I saw?" I asked Throk.

"My nest?" he questioned.

"There was a clearing with a bunch of weird wooden things sticking out of the ground." I explained.

"Oh." He laughed. "You mean the village. Yes that's my village." He said.

"And your queen lives there?" I asked. "And not in a mountain or giant volcano?"

"Giant volcano? No, she doesn't live in in of those. She lives in what everyone else lives in. We call them huts." Throk explained. "But where did you come up with that?"

"Hooky told me stories about the Red Death, and how she lived in a giant mountain or volcano." I explained.

"Well he certainly had quite an imagination." One of the men said.

"Oh no." I said. "He lived there for most of his life." I said, like that was perfectly normal.

We finally came to the front of the village, and I ran in like I had lived there my whole life. I glided just above the heads of the vikings, who were gawking at me as I flew around, getting a look at everything. But after a few minutes I landed next to Throk as a lady walked up. She had short blonde hair, almost white, and had a black dress like tunic trimmed in gold, but the flaps were longer than the other tunics on the others. She was actually kind of beautiful. **(And I totally envy Mala on the glowing skin. I was so close to having a clear face!)**

"And what have you brought back this time, Throk?" She asked.

"A baby night fury, my queen." Throk answered. "We found her captive on Viggo's ship. She says she can turn into human."

"She _says_ she can turn into a human?" She exclaimed. "So she can speak?"

"I can." I say, and the queen takes in a quick gasp of surprise.

"How can you speak?" She asks.

"I got it from my daddy." I say.

"Your father? So he can turn into human also?" She asked.

"Sort of." I sat back on my haunches. "He can turn into a night fury, but he's actually human. My grandpa can too!"

"So you are actually a human?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm just a night fury who can turn into a human. My father mated with a night fury, and they had me and my sister." I explained.

"Your sister?" The queen asked.

I nodded. "Her name is Shadowspirit, but everyone calls her Shadow. Like me. My real name is Midnightsky, but everyone calls me Midnight."

"So that's your name?" Throk asked.

I nodded. "It suites you." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, where is your family?" the queen asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "Somewhere in the north."

"In the north? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Not really. The boat kind of messed up my tracking on where we were going." I said.

"Well…" The queen started. "I guess you may stay here as long as like, I guess. There is no where else you can go, I presume."

"You mean it?" I exclaimed, and she nodded.

"Thank you queen…" I started, but realized I did not know her name.

"Mala. It's Mala." She said.

"Thank you, queen Mala." I said, and she walked off.

I could tell this was the start of a chapter in my life, and one I would never forget.

 **Well that was short. Don't worry, the next one will most likely be longer, so don't kill me. Hope you guys enjoyed and please review! oh, and throk is not the special friend she will find. just a friend. that part is coming later in the story. just to let you guys know.**


	3. Answers

**Alright! IMPORTANT AN! In this chapter, we get to see what's going on with Hiccup at the nest. Also, my friend just made a new story on HTTYD, and it's really good so far. It's called "Opaque Silver" it's a about a modern-day girl, who can turn into a razorwhip, and travel between dimensions. And one of them is the dimension of HTTYD. And they just got to Berk, along with another really geeky girl who only cares about good education. And the girl who can turn into a razorwhip is based on me, actually. I didn't even know about it until today, so I didn't tell her too. So go check it out. ENJOY!**

It's been a month since the Red Death, and everything was finally settling down… more or less.

I still couldn't get over all that's happened. The Red Death, me losing my leg, Toothless losing his prosthetic, the one that he had since we met, the nest becoming nothing more than a shallow valley, and the hardest part of all… Midnight's death.

It still took a tolling on everybody, but things were beginning to brighten up, just a little. As for losing my leg… I hadn't even turned into a night fury since the red death, for fear of what I might find. But I didn't want to live as a human anymore. I wanted to be a night fury, and fly again. The only thing that kept me as a human in Berk was because I was still living there, and I couldn't be spotted as a night fury. I loved being a night fury, not human. So this was basically torture.

And with winter coming in, the dragons needed a place to keep them out of the cold. Granted, it's always cold, but we still need shelter for the hatchlings and elders.

But other than that, the dragons were fine. We were still planning out on where to go, since vikings still didn't like dragons. I didn't know how I could possibly get any more vikings to like dragons.

Speaking of the vikings, the ones here were really bonding with their dragons. Astrid and Stormfly the most, surprisingly. The were also becoming skilled flyers, and even raced Heather and Windsheer a few times. Although Heather and Windsheer always beat them.

But apparently, they were all as curious as the next when it came to hearing my story. Astrid had asked me along with Fishlegs about my past one day while I was working in the forge. They just walked in Astrid started the conversation.

"So… can we ask you a question, Hiccup?" She started.

"What is it?" I said, still hammering the soon-to-be-sword.

"We have a few questions, actually." Fishlegs said.

"Such as?"

"We want to know how you met Stoick and Luna." Astrid blurted.

I stopped mid-swing and looked at them. "You want to know how I got here?" I asked. They nodded. I sighed and set down the hammer. "Where do I start? Hookfang, Toothless and I wondered around the archipelago until we found an island to settle for the night. When I woke up, we were surrounded by dragons and my father took us to the nest." I began.

"Once we found out that he was our father, he showed us the nest, and told us our history. How he was our father, how Toothless and I are half brothers. I met Luna when we found the dragons surrounding us. She was the one that carried me to the nest."

"So how did you and Luna have Shadow and… Midnight?" Astrid asked, hesitating on Midnight's name. I was still a bit touchy about Midnight. "You're human, so how could you even marry her?"

I sighed. "At that time, I was more dragon than human. And I liked it. But I didn't marry her, I _mated_ with her." I corrected. "I did it the same way all dragons mate. I asked her to be my mate, she said, and we performed the rituals."

"And what about your daughters?" Fishlegs asked.

I shrugged. "Same thing. Two years later we and them, and everything was absolutely perfect… until you guys came along." They looked down, looking like they had just found the ground very interesting.

"Do you regret coming here?" Astrid asked.

"No." I said, a little venom in my voice. "It was the best thing I had ever done."

There was a moment of silence before Fishlegs excused himself, saying that Meatlug was calling him. That left me alone with Astrid.

"So, one other thing," She started.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How do you… feel about your mother?"

I stared at her. My mother? I hadn't even thought about her for a while. But I still hated her.

"I hate her." I said. "She's one of the worst people in the world, next to Viggo, Rykar, and Drago. I kind of wish she was dead."

Astrid stayed silent for a while, before she came over and rested her hands beside mine. This was getting kind of awkward…

"That day in the training arena, when we had the Nadder, and you said 'You have no idea of what I'm what I'm capable of, you have no idea how clueless you are, and you have no idea what I'm planing for you,' … what exactly were you planning?"

I thought about it for a minute. Sure I wanted revenge on Berk, but how exactly? "I wanted revenge on Berk for treating me wrong. I guess I was gonna get a whole bunch of dragons, maybe a few hundred, and lead a raid on Berk."

Astrid's eyebrows knit together. "Were you the night fury that were always in the raids?" she asked.

I nodded. "Now I have a question for you," I looked her in the eyes. "Who was the one that shot down Toothless?"

She wouldn't meet my eyes. "That was me. I had no idea there were _two_ night furies."

"Well then, Toothless is gonna have something to say to you." I joked.

"I guess." She said.

"Hiccup?"

We turned around to see Luna in the entrance way.

"Oh hey." I said, and walked over to her. When I got closer, I saw she had a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Could we talk?" She asked. "Alone?"

I nodded. "Sure."

I followed her into the cave where we slept, and saw Heather with Shadow in her arms.

"Something's wrong with Shadow." She said.

 **OH MY GODS I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR THIS LONG! I AM SO SORRY! For not updating, not the cliff hanger. I love cliffhangers! Don't you?XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE CHECK OUT "OPAQUE SILVER!"**


	4. Planning The Raid

**IMPORTANT AN! LISTEN UP!Okay before the whole you-killed-midnight war happens again, I just wanna tell you guys that Shadow IS NOT gonna die. I'm not that heartless… or am I? JK! I'm not. Also, I am terribly sorry Hope you guys enjoy!**

My heart wrenched at seeing Shadow limp in Heather's arms. "What's wrong with her?" I asked, and rushed over to the girls. I noticed that Toothless was in the corner of the room, pacing.

"I don't know." Heather said, as she handed me Shadow. "I just came to check on her and I found her sneezing like crazy!"

As I held Shadow I felt that she was a little warmer than usual. But she was shivering terribly, and that confused me. But she wasn't sneezing at all. "Are you sure she was sneezing?" I asked.

She nodded. Just then Shadow started sneezing, blasting her little plasma blasts with every single one. It was like her shot limit didn't matter.

"Nevermind." I said. When she finally stopped sneezing, she curled up in my arms and started shivering again. Luna came over and gave her a small lick on the head.

"Maybe we should give her to Stoick. He'll know what's wrong with her." She suggested.

I nodded. "Let's go find him." I said. I did _not_ wanna see Shadow sick like this. I've already lost Midnight to the Hunters, I was _not_ gonna lose Shadow to disease.

. . .

"It's just a flu." my father confirmed after a few minutes.

"A flu?" I puzzled. "I didn't think dragons could get the flu."

"They don't." My father said. "But with her father being part human, she's as likely to get it as you are."

"And what's the cure?" Luna asked.

"Rest." My father answered. "And lots of it. Oh, and make sure you keep her temperature down. But keep her warm." he advised. "Now get to it! I don't Shadow being one bit sick!"

. . .

Question: how do you get a temperature down, but keep it warm at the same time? Cause I have no idea. Our best bet was to just wrap her in thick leather, and keep a little bit snow on her forehead. So of course we had to constantly go back and forth from outside to the cave. When we finally got Shadow asleep, and Luna on snow duty, (She offered, and there was no way they could get her from doing it.) I walked outside with Toothless.

"So, any ideas on when we're leaving?" He asked.

"In a two weeks, tops. I'm planning on heading back to Berk, to release the dragons that they might've caught." I answered. "A last parting gift before we go. Let them know that their plan failed."

He nodded. "I get the feeling you want to do something else to them." He said. "Maybe burn a few houses?"

I stared at him. "Will you quit reading my mind?"

He laughed. "I just know you that well. I can't read minds, Hiccup." He said, and then turned serious. "But how are you going to convince Luna to let you go to Berk? You know _very_ well that she wouldn't want you to go."

I thought about that. True, Luna will probably chain me down to prevent me from going back to Berk. The last time was not a nice experience, and not one I would like relive.

"She'll have to let me go. If she doesn't, then I'll still go." I answered.

"Behind her back?" Toothless questioned. "She is _not_ gonna like that."

I sighed. "I know. But I _have_ to do this."

"Do what?"

We turned around and saw Luna in the entrance way.

"Uh…" Toothless and I said. "Hiccup has something to say to you!" Toothless yelled, then ran off. Thanks for the support.

"Um...well…" I started.

"Well what is it? Spit it out, Hiccup!" She prodded.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" I said. Apparently she wasn't falling for the old Honey-and-the-hatchet. She gave me a look that said, _Seriously? That's all you can come up with?_

"Alright, out with it, Hiccup." She said. "You gave me the honey, now give me the hatchet."

That proves just how well she knows me.

"Alright here goes," I started. "I wanna go to Berk." I said really quickly.

"What for?" She said. Her voice became steely calm, something that happens when she's really mad. I was actually starting to think about who's scarier: The Red Death, or angry Luna.

"Well… I was thinking that we could rescue the dragons they might've captured, as a way of saying that their plan failed." I tried. Once luna was angry, it would take _a lot_ to get her happy again.

She sighed. "Hiccup," she started. "I don't like that vikings kill dragons for sport either, but look at what happened last time you went back to Berk." She pointed out. "You were nearly killed!"

I flinched at her tone. True, I had almost died at the hands of a viking who is now living on the same island as me. But I just wanted to go back to Berk, and prove to them that we are still alive, and we will keep fighting. And I will give them that message, with or without Luna's permission. And it was clear she wasn't going to let me go.

I sighed. "Fine. I won't go."

She seamed a little surprised that I gave up so easily. But apparently she bought it. "Good. Now help me get some more snow for your daughter." She said, and went towards the exit of the cave.

"Alright. But she's your daughter too, you know." I joked.

"I know." She said. "But I like hearing you complain about it."

 **I absolutly love those two. Not that don't like Hiccstrid, I love it! But i just really like these two also. So right now it may seem like this story is based on what Hiccup is doing, and we'll check up on Midnight every now and then. But actually it's the other way around. But right now I can't make up my mind, so put it in the reviews if you want to Check up on Midnight in the next chapter, or if you want to stay with Hiccup for the next chapter. And with that said and done, HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!and once again, terribly sorry for not updating so soon. The next one will be out tomorrow, no doubt.**


	5. Return to Berk

**So apparently I cannot keep promises. I promise to post a chapter on monday, and now it's tuesday. Really sorry about that, I kept getting distracted. Hope you guys enjoy!**

I met Toothless and Heather at the front of the Nest,(or what's left of it.) to go over the plan for Berk. Or at least that's what I wanted to do. But Toothless insisted that we talk about how Luna was going to kill me when she found out about this.

"So I'm guessing by the amount of us here, that Luna said no to this." He whispered to me.

"You guessed it." I said.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Heather asked, Windshear right beside her. I was guessing they had just came from a nap, judging from the drowsiness.

"We're going to Berk." I answered.

"Berk?" She asked. "The place you grew up, the place you were outcasted from, the place you were almost killed at, the place that is forbidden from any dragon? Yeah sounds like fun." She said sarcastically.

"It's just gonna be a quick in and out session." I assured. "We're just gonna free the dragons, burn a few houses, and we're done."

"I'm not scared," She said. "I'm just excited. We haven't had any action for a month."

"Sure you were." Toothless joked.

Heather gave him a hard punch. But for Toothless, it was just play. "I was too, you overgrown lizard." She said. "No offense, Windshear."

"None taken." The razorwhip said.

"So can we go now?" I asked.

"Let's get going." Heather said. "I wanna see your homeland."

"It's not my homeland." I told her. "You know that."

"I know." She said. "I just like teasing you about it."

I smiled. You can always count on Heather to joke about something you don't want to talk about.

"So, how are you gonna get there?" Toothless asked. "Are you gonna ride on me, or…"

"No, I think I can fly." I answered.

"Are you sure?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I assured. I willed myself to become dragon, and when I opened my eyes again, I looked down at my hands, now paws, and then along my body. I did a quick scan and found that nothing was missing. Not even a tailfin. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, and turned to the others. "Let's go."

. . .

A few hours later, we came to Berk, and we a major upside: it was dark. Besides Windshear's armour like scales, we would be invisible in the darkness. They won't even know what hit them. Besides the one part that I didn't tell Toothless or Heather about. I was mainly planning on confronting my mother, and hopefully changing her mind about dragons. If she really does have a little bit of a conscious inside her, than I might just be able to change her mind.

We came to the training arena, and we landed in front of the gate. "You guys stand guard and watch for night guards." I ordered. "I'll go and free the dragons."

I ran into the arena, putting my helmet on as I went for the lever to open the gates. I slammed it down, and the dragons came out of their pens. A white nadder with bright green detailing came over to me, seeming immune to the other's calls for her to come back. But the thing was that it looked a bit younger than the others. Maybe about five years old.

"You look familiar." she said. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Hiccup." I answered.

"You're the boy from the nest, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I answered. "But I don't think I know you from there."

"I didn't think you would." She said. "I have only seen you from a distance. Never up close." She turned to the other dragons. "Guys it's fine! He's a friend!" She called.

"Are you sure, Sparkstorm?" On of the nightmare's asked. He was a dark blue with sea green detailing. "He doesn't look friendly."

"I grew up in the same nest as him, Riptide." Sparkstorm assured. "He's okay."

After a few minutes of reassuring the dragons that I was okay, we finally got them out. Now we just need to mess with the village a bit.

"Heather, can you lead these dragons to the neighboring island? Join us when you're ready." I called. She nodded and flew off with the new dragons in tow, and we began our work. We did the classic night fury dive, and blew the roof off of a hut. The viking inside the hut screamed, and one shout I heard clearly:

"DRAGON ATTACK!"

Mass chaos broke loose, with vikings hopelessly trying to attack continued our destruction for a few minutes, and a few times we even teased the vikings with our speed, roaring insults at them. Then my eyes set on the man that betrayed the nest; Snotlout Jorgenson.

I gave a blood curdling roar, and dove after him. Once he saw me, he dropped his ax and tried to run, but he was no match for my speed. I dropped down on him, and pinned him to the ground. He stared at me with wide, petrified eyes.

"How are you alive?" He gasped.

"I am alive because of two things that kept me going:Love," I started. "And pure hatred." Snotlout squirmed under my paws, trying to escape.

"You are the reason I have returned to Berk, and why I must destroy you." I growled. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for a small squeak. "But I must also let you live." he looked at me with a questioning look, wondering why I was not going to kill him.

"If you promise not to kill dragons, and release them from the arena when they are captured, I will not kill you." I proposed.

He nodded frantically, wanting to do anything so that he could save himself. I jumped off him, and into the air to find my mother.

I searched for my ex-mother, and finally found her in front of the Great Hall, battling off Toothless, Heather, and Windshear. I roared, and they looked up at me. My mother gaped at me, as if seeing a ghost. I landed between Toothless and Heather, and stared at my ex-mother. I turned into my human self, and took off my mask. Her eyes grew wide as I approached her.

"Hi-hiccup?" She stuttered.

"Hello, _mother."_ I spat the last word with so much venom and hatred, it would've made the Bewilderbeast back down.

"They said you were dead." She mumbled. She was up against the door now, but I kept walking towards her at a slow pace.

"Well, takes a lot more than an oversized lizard to kill me." I said.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

I glared at her, with my anger coming off in waves. "Why am I here?" I say, almost a little murderously. "Why am I here?" I repeat, my voice growing. "I will tell you why I am here, but you _should_ already know."

"I don't-"

"Oh so they haven't told you yet?" I questioned.

She shook her head.

"Your little _friends,"_ I spat the last word, as if that was the worst name I could give for the dragon hunters. "They took my daughter, and do you know what they did to her?" I asked. Once again, she shook her head. "They killed her!" I yelled. "They killed my pride and joy, my life source!" I was only a few feet away from her, and she cringed at my voice.

"And now she's gone." Tears reached my eyes, and were almost falling down. "Everyone was devastated. Me, Luna, Toothless, Heather, Stoick, her sister, everyone!"

"Stoick?" My mother mused. "He's alive?"

"He always has been." I said. "But he's been scared to come back to Berk, and continue to see dragons die." I answered. "But do you know why everyone is so sad? So devastated?"

Valka shook her head.

"Because of one person. So evil, and cruel, and vicious." I rambled. "Someone who would go to such extremes to kill her own son." I lifted a finger and pointed at her.

"You." I filled the one word with all the pain I had felt over the first fifteen years of my life, with all the sadness I had endured when Midnight died, with all the hatred I had towards her, Snotlout, Rykar, and Viggo. The one word contained everything I had wanted to say to her but couldn't, because of one reason: fear.

I had feared she might kill me, I had feared that she would turn everyone against me, I had feared that I would have no one to turn to if I said that.

But here I am, have said that one thing I had wanted to say for so long, and yet all I felt was my hatred and anger towards her.

"But that is not the only thing you did." I continued. "You are the reason for _all_ of my suffering, _all_ of my sadness, _all_ of my pain." I growled.

I was right in front of her now, my eyes boring into her soul, her dark, black, soul. "You have killed so many of them." I whispered to her. "So many mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters." I could see that Valka was almost crying. Something I had never seen her do before.

"You killed your own granddaughter." I spat. "And almost your own _son._ "

I backed away from Valka. "You are the cause of everything terrible in my life, and you will pay dearly." I growled. "However today is not that day."

Valka looked up at me, questioning why I didn't kill her now. "But why?" She asked.

"Because I want you to do something for me." I said.

"Name it." Valka said.

"Join me." I said.

"Never." She spat.

"You might want to think about that." I said. "Your village would be fed forever, an endless surplus of food, water, and other resources. Everything your village needs to survive, and thrive, can all be yours, if you join me and live amongst dragons, in peace." I said.

"Hiccup we have to get going." Heather called.

I nodded and turned back to my mother. "Meet me in the north side of the woods in two weeks, there you will tell me your decision." With that, I turned into a night fury and took off with Toothless and Heather behind me.

 **Wow. Who knew Hiccup had it in him? HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Dream

**Is it just me, or did I skip a chapter? Cause it kind of feels like we're flying through this story. But that's me. You guys might be feeling like this story is taking forever and is getting boring. But I promise it's gonna get so much better! And the reunion is going to be so heartfelt it's gonna make you cry! ….hopefully. So anyway, we are back with midnight! I know, you want to get to Hiccup(maybe) but we have to check up on Midnight. So hope you guys enjoy!**

 _The room was dark, and there was no light. I could feel a breeze coming from somewhere, but I couldn't find the source. And then shadow appeared in front of me._

" _Shadow?" I exclaimed._

 _The dark navy-blue night fury whirled around, and when she saw me, her face held indescribable joy._

" _MIDNIGHT!" she pounced on me, and started to lick me all over. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SAD EVERYONE HAS BEEN?" Then she got off me and stared at me. "You are real, right?" she asked as I got up._

" _I guess." I shrugged my wings._

" _No." Shadow said, backing away from me. "This is all a dream." She lowered her head and cried._

" _Shadow?" I walked over to her and wrapped a wing around her. "What's wrong?"_

" _This is all a dream." She wept. "You're not real."_

" _What's that got to do with anything?" I asked._

" _I really want you to be with me." She said, and wiped away a tear with her paw. "Living, breathing right beside me."_

" _Hey," I lifted her tear stained chin with my wing. "I_ will _find you. No matter what people say, or what they might do to me, or how long it takes, I will find you." I said to her._

" _You don't understand." She said. "We're leaving, and-"_

" _Leaving?" I exclaimed. "To where?"_

" _The Red Death destroyed our home." Shadow said. "There is almost nothing left of it. We're leaving to find another home."_

" _Another home?" I mused._

 _She nodded. How was I supposed to find them now? I shook the thought out of my head._ Of course I'll find them.

" _Where will you go?" I asked._

 _She shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "But I'm guessing out of the archipelago."_

" _Out of the archipelago?" I questioned._

 _She nodded again. "That's so far." I said._

" _I know." she said. "I want you to be with me."_

" _Shadow," I started. "I will_ always _be with you." Shadow started to dissipate._

" _No matter what."_

 _With shadow_

I woke up, feeling like I had just ridden a flaming monstrous nightmare for an hour,and found mommy right beside me.

"Shadow!" She exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, mommy." I say. "I just had a weird dream."

"What was it about?" She asked.

"Midnight." I said. "She was there and we were so happy. She said that she would find us, and-"

"Sweetie," mommy said. "You know it was a dream, right?"

I nodded. "But it felt so real."

"You just really want her to be alive, so you start dreaming about her." Mommy said.

I leaned against her. Chest, almost crying again. "I miss her so much." I whispered to her as she wrapped me in her wing.

"I know, my sweet." She whispered. "I miss her too."

After a while I went to sleep again. But I believed that dream was real.

And that my sister was alive.

 **IMPORTANT AN! So An announcement : A new story is coming! It's called " the rider and the hunter" here's the summary:**

 **What if Astrid was born a hunter? So hiccup has never met her? The two meet in a battle, and the hunters manage to capture everyone except for enormous and a troubled hiccup. Who was this Astrid Grimborn? (Heather taking place of Astrid in the Riders. Heather being Hiccup's sister.)**

 **I just did that. Hope you enjoyed! Happy (late) Snoggletog!**


	7. Heading Back

**Okay I seriously have to start working on this story! I am** _ **really**_ **lagging behind! And I am really sorry for that guys. And now School is back.**

 **Yippee**

 **But Hey! One semester down, one more to go! And then I promise I'll be working on Fanfiction more often. I was just binge watching that series "Once Upon A Time" I promised a friend I would watch it and I'm on season 2 episode 11. Not even halfway done. That's sad. OH YEAH! So, I just got the Dragons Guide, but apparently it's for the actual book series, and I haven't read even one of those books. And could someone please tell me what type of Dragon Toothless is in the Books? I think it's a Windrunner, but I could be** _ **completely**_ **wrong about it. So yeah. ENJOY!**

I flapped my powerful wings as we came to the nest. I still couldn't believe that I had actually confronted my mother, went nuts on her about the all pain she caused me, and asked her to live amongst dragons in peace. What was I thinking?!

"So, Hiccup?" Toothless started.

"Yeah?"

"What made you go all crazy on your mom like that?" He asked. "That was a little bit scary. Even for me."

"Why?" I asked. "What was so bad about it?"

"Well…" Heather started.

"It was like you were gone and replaced with… A crazed man." Toothless finished. "No offense, but it didn't seem like you at all."

Crazed man? What was he talking about? It wasn't that bad, I only gave her what she had coming for the past 22 years.(I finally got the math right. Yay me!) "What do you mean 'crazed man?'" I asked.

"You had this look in your eyes like you wanted to kill her." Heather explained.

"You even _sounded_ like you wanted to kill her." Toothless agreed. "We almost had to step in and keep you away from her."

"Really? It was that bad?" I questioned. They nodded.

After a few more minutes of flying, we reached the nest and touched down on the soft snow. I hadn't even taken one step when I heard a shrill but angry, _very_ angry roar.

"HICCUP!"

"Oh no." Toothless said.

"Was that Luna?" Heather asked.

"Yup." I said.

"We're screwed." Toothless said.

"You mean we did this behind her back?!" Heather exclaimed.

"Maybe." I said.

"Then don't be blaming this on me!" Heather said, and took off with Windshear.

Thanks for the wonderful support.

Luna came Flying over to us, a very angry and murderous look in her eyes. She landed in front of me, and I thought me and Toothless were goners. Toothless stood beside me, ready for her wrath. Then she did something totally unexpected; She wrapped her wings around us in a tight embrace, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where have you two _been?"_ She exclaimed.

"Umm…" Toothless started.

"Do you two have any idea how worried your father and I have been?" She asked. She stood back and examined us. "Are either of you hurt?" She asked. We shook our heads. "Good." She said. Then wapped us both with her tail and glared. "Then what were you two thinking?!" She yelled. "You could've been killed!"

"We know." I said.

"But we didn't." Toothless offered. "And the only one that was close to dying was Hiccup's mom."

She gave us a look. "Hiccup's mother?" She asked. "You talked with her?"

"Sort of." I answered. "I kind of almost killed her by screaming at her, and pouring out everything she did to me."

She wapped me on the head again. Ouch. And I thought Astrid was violent. "What were you thinking? She could've had you killed!"

"It didn't seem like she was even thinking about that." Toothless said. "He had her in tears she was so scared."

Luna looked at me with bewilderment. "You did that?" She asked. I slowly nodded my head. "We should probably talk to Stoick. See what he thinks of this." She said, and took off for the nest.

. . .

After a few minutes,(or hours) of arguing with my dad, he finally gave me permission to go back to Berk, but only if he could come with me. I agreed, and went straight to the moss bed Luna, Shadow and I shared. I curled up as Shadow bounded into the room, begging me to play with her.

"Come on, daddy! I haven't played with someone for a long time." She pleaded.

"We can play tomorrow." I promised. "You can even wake me up early."

She looked sad, but she agreed and left me alone. Luna walked in right after her, and curled up against me.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked her.

"Well, Shadow had a dream." She started. "It was about Midnight."

My head shot up at the mention of our deceased daughter's name. "Midnight? Why? What happened in the dream?"

Luna shrugged. "Not much." She said. "She says she just saw her, and that she was happy and would find us."

I was so close to tears, just thinking about our daughter. I looked at my mate, and saw that she too was almost crying. I wrapped my wing around her, and put my muzzle to hers.

"I miss her too." I whispered, and she started to whimper. I tear fell from her cheek, as did one from mine.

. . .

A week and three days later, it was time to go back to Berk. It takes about two days to get there, and we'll camp in the woods for the rest of the time being there. We were taking the vikings from Berk, Heather, My father, Toothless, and Luna. With Shadow being left in the hands of a trustful Nadder couple, we left the nest and began to head for Berk.

After a whole day of flying, we reach an island to stop at, and headed down. We landed, and I started giving assignments.

"Heather and Astrid, you two go get wood for a fire. Dad, twins, and Fishlegs, stay here and make camp. Toothless, Luna and I will go get fish for dinner." I commanded, and we split up. I took off to get a better look of the island, and find a place where we could find water and maybe some fish.

After a few minutes, Luna broke the silence. "What do you think her decision will be?"

Toothless shrugs the best he can while flying. "I don't really know. But from what Hiccup has told us and what she did to him, I don't think it's likely she'll side with us.

I, however, am not as unsure as Toothless. "I don't think she will." I say. "You don't know her like I do."

. . .

We found a small pond with enough fish, and brought back as much as we could. We camped for the night, but I was up all night, trying to figure out what would happen the next day. Would she refuse and bring other Vikings with her as an ambush? Would she agree? I could only guess.

But I was not prepared for what we would witness.

The next day at Berk, as we flew into view, we saw multiple ships with the crest of a dragon with two swords in its body. They were not Berk ships.

"Are those-" Astrid started.

"Yes." I said. "Dragon Hunters. Berk is under attack."

 **OH MY GOD DAGGUR IS ALIVE! I REPEAT! DAGGUR IS ALIVE! THE TRAILER FOR RTTE SEASON 4 IS OUT! YOU HAVE TO WATCH! IM FANGIRLING SO HARD!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review! Flame and The Night is in works!**


	8. A Parting Decision

**We have an issue to discuss: IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T REVIEW! Do you have any idea how many hater reviews I've gotten? Keep this up and I might stop doing this story, along with the rest of my Fanfiction life! So unless you want to keep reading my stories, I suggest you stop posting those reviews! Don't ruin it for everyone else! And it's not just this story! It's "Flame and The Night" as well! So it would be nice if you could stop with the hater reviews. It's really bringing me down. Please and thank you. Hope you all enjoy. ONLY A FEW MORE DAYS UNTIL SEASON 4!**

There were hunters everywhere. But I didn't get it! They were in alliance with Berk! Why would they be fighting Berk? It might not've made sense, but we still had to help. We all split up, except for me and Toothless, and took on different parts of the fleet. We both went for the biggest ships, blasting them like no tomorrow. Hunters looked up and gawked. My guess is that they thought we were dead.

How absolutely wrong they were.

The Berkians, however, looked a bit pleased but also outraged that we were here. "GET THE NIGHT FURIES! I WANT ALL THREE OF THEM BROUGHT BEFORE ME!" Viggo's voice rang out above the others, and we suddenly had a lot to worry about. Out of every boat around us, nets and arrows came flying towards me and Toothless, but we got lucky and they all passed us, leaving us in the air. Suddenly there was a loud shriek, and I knew immediately what it was.

"LUNA!" I roared, and sped towards the sound of her downfall. After about three seconds, I found her tangled in a net, with Viggo and Rykar standing above her, Viggo with his sword raised.

"NOO!" I plummeted towards them, desperate to protect my mate. I powered up a blast, and let it go. It hit the ground right in front of Viggo, and he dropped his weapon. I dropped onto the deck, and clawed the ropes off of Luna, and she jumped into the air. But only a second later the left side of my neck erupted in fiery pain, and I looked over to see Rykar standing beside me.

Ignoring the searing pain in my neck, I charged at him, roaring in fury. I jumped at him, but he just sprang out of the way. Growling, I went at him again, but this time he was too slow, and I swatted his sword aside. I jumped on him again, and he went down. We wrestled, but he was no match for me. Before long, he stopped struggling.

Viggo came at me, sword raised, but I put a claw to Ryker's throat. "Come one more step towards me, and your brother dies." I threatened, and he stopped, looking at his brother. I powered up a blast, just in case he decided to do something. He closed his eyes, and dropped his sword. In that moment, I got off Rykar and onto the older brother. He was surprised, and the wind was knocked out of him. I stared into his brown eyes, mine boring into his. I wouldn't be surprised if they were dripping venom. All the things Viggo had done to me, all the pain and suffering he had caused me came flooding back to me at that moment. But I wouldn't lose control. Now was not the time.

"You have already taken my daughter away from me, but I will _not_ let you hurt my mate." I growled. "I have been merciful enough to let you and your brother live, but if this happens again, I will kill Rykar in front of your eyes right before I kill you. Do you understand me?"

He nodded, slightly. "You will take your fleet and leave Berk. You will not come back here again, or you will die along with every other Hunter." Once again, he nodded, and I leapt into the air, away from the hunters. I hope I don't regret this.

. . .

A few hours later, the ships are gone, and we are all resting in the cove where Toothless and I met. I had let the vikings go back to their homes and their parents, while Luna and Heather keep insisting I let them treat the wound on my neck, but I keep saying that it's fine and it will heal on it's own. Although that doesn't stop Luna from giving it a few long and wet licks before going to sleep. I, however, stay up and go for a small flight around the island, accompanied by Toothless.

For the first few minutes we were in deep silence, until Toothless spoke up. "Remember when we were out for a fly, and then those birds showed up out of nowhere and we crash landed in that field of Dragon Nip?"

I laughed. "Yeah." I answered. "That seems like just yesterday." I sighed.

"It does." Toothless agreed. "Look how far we've come, Hiccup. So many things have happened, we've been through so much over the years."

It was true. So many things have happened over the past seven years. It was hard to think that all that happened in such little time. I mean, if someone came up to me and told me that all this would happen in just seven years, I would've laughed and said they had gone crazy. But it had.

I was starting to question my own sanity.

. . .

The next day, we were visited by the vikings, but Valka was with them. She had no weapons, and stayed silent until I asked her what she doing here.

"I have made my decision." She says.

"Valka?" My father came up behind me, staring at Valka.

"S-stoick?" She gaped. I stepped back and let them have some space, then turned to Astrid.

"Do you know what her decision is?" I asked.

She nodded. "She says she'll do it. She agrees to your terms."

"Really?!" I exclaim. She nods. "Ah, this is so great!" I bound over to where Toothless, Luna, and Heather are standing. "She says that she'll do it." I say, and they release a breath.

"I didn't think she would agree." Toothless said.

"Me neither. Not after what Hiccup said to her." Heather agreed. "No offense." She quickly added.

I shrugged. "None taken." I said. "I made an offer she couldn't refuse; safety of her tribe for living with dragons." I looked at my father and Valka, who were happily catching up on what's been happening. It was still hard to think of Valka as my mother, who had wanted me dead not so long ago. That one night about two weeks ago had changed everything. I had let it spill about everything I had felt since my father was taken, everything she had caused me and the nest, everything. I even asked her to live with dragons, in peace. I thought it was next to impossible for her to agree, but she did. But even this decision had its downsides.

I sighed. "There is one thing, though." I say.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Someone has to stay here, on Berk." I say."And I don't mean one of the vikings, I mean someone who knows how to train dragons. Someone who's been living with them for years." I look at Heather. "Someone one like you, Heather."

She gasped. "Me? Why me?!"

"Because you are the only other human, besides me, who can train dragons." I explained.

"Why can't Stoick stay? He has more experience than I do and he knows this place!" She protested.

"Because he doesn't know how to _train_ dragons. He cares for them, and that's what makes them stay. He doesn't how to calm a wild dragon, not like you or I do." I say. "And the vikings don't know nearly as much as you do! You've been living with dragons for so long you can _speak_ dragon!"

She sighed. "The nest is my home, Hiccup. I don't want to leave it."

"I know you don't. But you don't have to stay on Berk forever," I say, and she perks up. "Just until the vikings and the rest of the village are settled with living with dragons. Then you can send me a Terror when they are, and I'll send you map of where we are."

"Windsheer can stay too, right?" She asked.

"Of course! I would never split you two apart." I say. I looked at the sun, which was slowly drooping above the horizon, pink purple and blue ribbons streaking across the sky. "We should be heading back. Shadow will be going crazy." I turned into a human and hugged Heather. I knew this was hard for her, but I would never even consider this unless it was absolutely necessary. I knew Shadow would miss her, and Heather would miss her back. But it had to be done. If we wanted vikings to live in peace with dragons, this was the only way to do it.

"Thank you for everything, Hiccup." Heather whispered. "I'll miss you."

I sighed. "I'll miss you too."

We parted, and she gave Toothless and Luna a hug. "I'll miss you." Luna said.

"I'll miss you too." Heather said, and we walked over to my dad and Valka.(I'm still not gonna call her his mom! It just feels wrong!) They looked at us, but when Valka saw Heather she looked like she was going to ask who she was before I quickly explained.

"Heather will be staying on Berk to help you get settle with dragons. She'll teach you all how to train them and everything." I explained. "But I expect _full_ respect to her. She is not someone you want to mess with." I say. Valks nods, and I turn to my father. "Are you staying as well?" I ask.

He looks nervous, but makes out a quick response. "If it's alright, I think I'll stay."

I nod, and go back to Toothless and Luna. "Let's go home." I say, and turn into a night fury. As we jump into the air, I feel tears reaching their brim. It could be years before I see them again, and that may just be a visit. Shadow will be deeply saddened, with both her grandfather and her best human friend leaving. We had taken Heather in when she needed a home, just as my father had taken us in. I felt like Heather was a sister to me, and I knew Toothless and Luna felt the same. Life would definitely be different without them, but one thing was for sure:

We _will_ see them again.

 **I should probably run. SEEYA AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE AU AT THE BEGINNING!*Runs from angry mob.***


	9. Kanna

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while! I've been doing a lot of homework and somehow I lost my glasses, so I'm constantly looking for them. That and I got writer's block again. Darnit. Enjoy! SPOILER ALERT! This is where you meet Midnight's "special" friend. And there's a Lion King quote in this chapter. See if you can find it and put in the reviews. NOW enjoy!**

I open an eye and look around the room. Perfect. No one's here. Not even Eira.

I jump off the slab of rock that I call my bed, and head for the door. I've been here for around five months, and I'm now living with the village "healer" as they call her. Eira was a fairly tall women, with black hair, and warm brown eyes. Just the right person for a healer! And she's really nice too, and she's a lot like Heather from the nest.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

 _The Nest._

My home.

I remembered what Shadow had said, about how the nest was destroyed by the red Death. I wondered if the hunters on the ship that held me captive were right; that my whole family were dead.

I shook the thought out of my head. _Of course they're alive. Daddy is stronger than that. He wouldn't let anyone die._

I pushed open the door with my muzzle, opened my wings, and sprang into the air. The wind against my scales sent a surge of exhilaration through me, and I loved it. I hadn't flown for a while, because I've been exploring every inch of the village, meeting everybody and everyone...even those who didn't want to meet me.

After a few minutes, I land in a clearing and fold my wings. There's a rustle of bushes to my left, and I perk up my ears, straining to hear what it is. Another rustle, and the bushes part to reveal a small brown thing with tall earflaps on the top of its head that are swiveling in every direction. Its feet are long and big, and it's small muzzle is twitching. What is it?

I bound over to the small creature, but it runs away when I get remotely close to it. Why is it running? I tear after the creature, kicking up dirt as I go. I haven't had a good run for a while, and it felt good. Before I get to the creature, a large bug comes across me, and I stop, staring it with big eyes. I try to sniff it, but it flies away! I dart after the bright colored bug, occasionally jumping into the air to get a good swat at it. Then it suddenly flies away, straight into the air.

 _Two can play that game._

I jump into the air after the bug, trying to catch it. But in a few seconds, it disappears from view. Where did it go? I look around the trees for a few minutes, but I can't find it!

I land on the ground beside a stream to get a drink of water before going back out to explore. I lower my head to drink, but I only got a few drinks when something moved in the bushes. My head shot up, my ear flaps swiveling for any sound. I almost think it was bird, when a twig snaps, and footsteps sound behind me. I whirl around, growling at anything that comes out of the bushes. But it's not a bird, and it's not one of those small brown things I saw earlier. It was a human boy. He looked around my age, with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. But they weren't threatening. They seemed surprised, frightened. Immediately I stopped growling and stared in curiosity at the boy. I don't think I've seen him in the village.(before you even think it, no. He's not Mala's son. Just getting that out of the way.)

He gaped at me, but I just stared at him as he looked at me, gawking.

"A night fury." He whispered. I nodded my head, and he took a step back. "You can understand me?" he asked.

"Well duh." I say. "I can turn into human." He fell backwards in shock at my words.

"You can _talk?"_ He exclaimed.

"Haven't you heard about me?" I ask. He shakes his head. "You know, Midnightsky? Ring a bell?" Again, he shakes his head. I sigh and my wings droop. How hasn't he heard of me? Nearly everybody I met in the village knew my name just by the story that spread like wildfire. But if he hasn't heard of me…

"Are you with the Dragon Hunters?" I ask, slightly taking a step back, a growl growing in the back of my throat.

"Those creeps?" The boy says. "No way! I'm with the Defenders of The Wing." He puffs out his chest, clearly showing he was proud to be part of the Defenders. "What about you?"

"I sort of got here a few months ago." I explained. "I was captured from my family by Dragon Hunters and held captive for a while. But then Throk and a few others saved me." I said. "And he brought me here. I've lived here ever since with Eira." I realized something. "What's your name, by the way?" I asked.

"Kanna." He answered. "Kanna Trival."

I cocked my head and walked over to him. "That's a cool name." I say.

"Thanks!"

We kind of stood there for a moment, neither sure what to say next. But the silence was broken by Kanna's small voice. "You said you could turn into a human." He said. "Can I see?"

"Sure." I say, and will myself to become human. I hadn't turned into human since a few days before the last Dragon Races. That must have been almost a year ago. Which meant my birthday wasn't far off, only a few more months away.

After I transformed, he gaped at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

. . .

We talked for hours non stop, and only stopped when the sun went down and he said he had to get home.

"You shouldn't walk in the forest at night, it's dangerous." I said.

"Danger?" He says. "I laugh at danger!" He lets out a fake laugh, but I give a real one.

"Still, you shouldn't be out in the dark." I said again. "I can fly you home."

He gasped. "Ride a dragon? That's forbidden!" he exclaimed.

"Well I'm not exactly a dragon, even if I was born one." I say. "So you're not exactly breaking the rules."

"You were born a dragon?" He asks. "I thought you just developed the power to turn into a night fury."

I shook my head. "My father was a human who could turn into a dragon, but he mated with my mother, who was a night fury who had no powers." I explained. "I got my power when I was just over one. My sister doesn't have that power, though."

"You have a sister?" He asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Shadowspirit, but everyone calls her Shadow." I explain. I suddenly remember what time it was, and that people were probably looking for us. "We should really be getting back, they could looking for us!"

He pursed his lips in thought before answering. "Okay. I'll ride you." He agrees. He gets onto my back, and I turn to him before taking off. "Hold on tight." I say. He wraps his arms around my neck, and I spring into the air with Kanna screaming on my back.

"Oh be quiet, this is the basic stuff!" I say, and level out. He stops screaming, but won't open his eyes.

"Open yours eyes, it's beautiful tonight!" I say.

"I'm not looking." He says.

"Okay." I say. "Then you'll miss out on the greatest experience in your life."

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

I hear a sharp gasp from behind, indicating that Kanna had looked and had seen the view. It was actually breathtaking for humans, but I had seen sights like this countless times. The Moon shining on the surface of the ocean, the calm breeze on my scales, and the sounds of small creatures in the forest going to sleep. This is why my sister and got into trouble so often. So that we could go outside and enjoy the night, like night furies were born to do. Of course, Mom and Dad occasionally went out with us for a while, and then carried us back in their claws when we became tired.

I tear ran down my cheek. I missed my family so much. Daddy, Mommy, Shadow, uncle Toothy, Grandpa, and Heather. I looked at the moon, which was shining full and bright against the tops of the trees. I knew that wherever I went, wherever my family might be, we would sleep under the same stars, look at the same moon every night. Another tear ran down my cheek as I wondered if they missed me as much as I missed them.

Kanna, sensing my sadness, looked down at me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I looked down towards the dark forest, and didn't respond for a few seconds. "I was thinking about my family." I finally answered.

"What about them?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Stuff."

The village came into view, and I went into a slow dive. I touched down gently on the ground, and he got off of my back. "Are you sure you're okay? Cause I can ask my mom to get you some medicine if you're sick."

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I started to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Could we, um," He started. "Meet again tomorrow?"

"Sure." I agree. "Same place? By the stream?"

He nodded.

"Okay. I'll meet you there in the morning." I call, and head back to the healer's hut.

When I get there, Eira is waiting for me at the door. "Midnight! Where have you been?" She exclaims, rushing to meet me.

"I was exploring in the forest and I lost track of time." I explain. "I'm sorry."

She sighs. "Don't let that happen again, or Mala will have my head." she jokes. "You must hungry. I left you some mackerel beside your bed.

"Thanks Eira." I say, and walk up to my room. I quickly eat the mackerel, and char a bit of my rock, and lay down, heart fluttering with excitement and something else in my chest.

 **I  
DON'T**

 **CARE!  
I SHIP IT!**

 **Sorry I had to do that. This was WAY longer than I expected it to 's a week till my thirteenth birthday! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! Don't forget about the Lion King quote!**


	10. Aurous

**Man I haven't updated for a while. So this one is set for when Midnight and Shadow are 7, and it's a long one, because It's like a two-in-one. Hope you guys enjoy.**

I raced over the tall green grass, just a blur to anything that sees me. My legs pounded the rich Earth, lifting me over the terrain. I jumped over boulders, crawled over trees, and splashed across streams. Nothing could stop me.

Except for an ambush.

A war cry sounded to my left, and I was thrown to the ground by a blur of blond and brown.

"That's one point for me." Kanna heaved, out of breath.

"You took me by surprise." I pointed out, getting to my feet. "That's how you got me. I'm to fast for you."

"Brain beats brawn." he taunted.

I rolled my eyes. He was smart for a seven year old. "Yeah, yeah."

He was still breathing heavily, and I looked up too see the sun almost setting. I turned to Kanna. "We should head back home." I told him. "Do you wanna ride me or walk?"

"We can walk." He answered. "It's not that far."

I nodded, and jumped into the air find the path we used to get back home. Beating my powerful wings, I looked around across the tall grass, looking for a break in the trees. When I found it to my left, I dropped back down beside my friend.

"This way." I told him, pointing my wing in the direction of the path.

"Ladies first." he said, and bowed. I rolled my eyes and walked forward, Kanna following.

We got back to his mother's house by sunset, who was a very nice person. Always polite, cheery, and had a nice sense of humor. And she was a fantastic cook! She made salmon just the way I like it, although I always had to be in human form when I go to his house. I didn't mind though. His family was very nice to me, it was the least I could do for them.

We went in, and immediately I smelled cooking fish, but more importantly, _Icelandic Sea bass._ My stomach rumbled with hunger as we stepped into the home, and I looked at Kanna, but never got the chance to speak, because his mother stepped through the door to the right leading to the kitchen with her arms outstretched.

"Happy birthday!" she cried, and wrapped me in a hug while I was so dumbfounded to speak. She let me go, and I finally managed out a small squeak.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It was Kanna." She told me. "It was all his idea." She said. "He told me he wanted to do something for you, and he planned this."

I looked at Kanna. "You did all this?"

He nodded, and pulled out something wrapped in leather. "I wanted to make you something, but I wasn't skilled enough to do it myself, so I asked daddy to do it." He handed me the package, and I had a slight idea of what it was. Kanna's father was a skilled craftsman, and forged everything from swords to rings, and crafted things from wood also.

I pulled at the small leather cord, and the leather bundle opened to reveal a small necklace with a long leather cord. It had a small pendant made of oak wood, and carved in the small oval, was one word;

 _Family._

Tears rushed to my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. Instead, I threw my arms around Kanna. "Thank you." I told him. "For everything."

He hugged me back. "You deserve it."

. . .

We stayed outside that night, staring at the stars behind his house. Eira knew where I was, Kanna's mother reassured me. So we sat under the stars, making wishes as a few shot by. Mine were simple: That my family were alive, and that I would find them.

"How much do you think about them?" Kanna asked.

He didn't have to clarify what he meant. "Every waking moment." I told him. "And I think about how I'm gonna find them." I added.

"When will you leave?" He asked.

"Years from now." I answered. "When I'm strong and smart, I'll set out and track them down, find out where they live now."

"And I'll be with you." He told me, and I looked at him.

"You will?" I asked him. "It'll be dangerous, and-"

"Midnight," He stopped me. "I know what it means. But you're my friend; I'll always be by your side."

I hugged him. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"But maybe I do." he said.

Suddenly we were doused in colorful light, and Kanna gasped. "Midnight, look!"

I let go of him and looked up. But nothing could have prepared me for this. There were blue, purple, and green ribbons of light across the sky, illuminating the night like nothing I have never seen. There were no words that could describe how beautiful it was.

"The Aurora Borealis." Kanna mused, staring in awe of the colorful lights.

"Aura-what?" I said, confused.

"Aurora Borealis." He said again. "My mother told me they happen when something important happens, something that will change the world." He smiled at me. "Maybe they knew about your birthday." (You're close.)

I elbowed him in the arm. "Yeah right." We looked back up at the sky, and the colorful lights shining down on us.

. . .

 _At the new nest, south of the Archipelago_

"Are you sure we should tell her today, Luna?" I asked my mate.

She nodded. "It's her birthday, of course we should tell her." She told me. "She'll be getting a friend once again, someone to bring her out of the shadows."(get it? Get the joke?)

I nodded in understanding. Ever since we had found this island, our new home, Shadow has been distant, like she hadn't really been here, and her soul was still in our old home, the place her and her sister were born, waiting for Midnight to return, as if she were still alive.

We pushed through the moss hanging that led outside to the slab of rock that hung over the ocean, staring out into the sea. At the end, Shadow sat, staring into the distance. We walked over to her and sat down on either side of her.

Tonight was even more beautiful than ever, because the Aurora Borealis was out, casting a warm, colorful glow on everything. The multicolored ribbons of light were calming, and my eased just a little.

"Happy birthday." Luna told her.

Shadow didn't even look at her mother. Other parents would have scolded her, but we knew why. And we were sorry about it.

"Thanks, mom." She said.

"There's something we need to tell you, honey." I said. She still didn't look at us, her eyes fixated on the Borealis. I decided to come right out with it. "You're going to be a big sister." (SURPRISE!)

That got her out of it. She snapped her head in my direction, then at her mother with wide eyes. "Really?!" She exclaimed. Luna nodded, and Shadow jumped in celebration, whooping with joy. I curled my tail around Luna, watching our daughter celebrate, and being happy for the first time in years.

. . .

 _One Month later, the night the egg hatches_

The Aurora Borealis continued for the next month, every night getting brighter and brighter. And one night, they were so bright, brighter than the sun. And on that night, our one little egg hatched, and he was beautiful. He was white all over, and when he opened his eyes, we finally found a name for him after thirty minutes of thinking, but none could fit. His eyes were multicolored; blue, green, and purple, the color of the Aurora Borealis. As he looked on with his eyes open, the colors shifted around, like pools of light. And I knew just what to name him.

"Aurous." I said. "His name is Aurous."

 **That wasn't as long as I thought it would be. So you may be thinking: oh he'll just be another child of Hiccup and Luna's, he won't be important.**

 **WRONG!**

 **In the next two or three chapters, you will find that he is probably the next most important night fury in this story. You find out why the Aurora Borealis was there, and why it got brighter each evening. You guy will flippin cry when you find out what my devious plan is.*Laughs maniacally***

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	11. The Gift

**Hehe..hi. I couldn't do it people. Okay, so you know how I said there was an evil twist that's gonna happen? That will happen in this chapter, but we will be skipping a few years…..or seven. ENJOY! (it's in third person, sorry.)**

 **(Midnight and Shadow are both 12 at this time, while Aurous is 5)**

A small white night fury runs through the undergrowth of a large island, appearing to be chased. Still being small, he trips over few things but manages to crawl over stumps and rocks as tall as himself. His multi colored eyes scan the area for danger, the blue, green, and purple colors moving in his eyes as if they were water trapped inside.

A roar sounds to his left, and he's thrown to the ground in a flurry of navy blue and white. He's trapped in his attackers paws, and they aren't letting go. The smaller night fury is pinned against the ground, and he stares into the attackers huge, deep blue eyes.

"I win." They say.

"Not fair, Shadow!" Aurous roars at his older sister, who releases the younger night fury. "You surprised me!"

Shadow laughed. "Element of surprise; key to _any_ battle."

Before Shadow could react, Aurous launched himself at his sister, the two playing on the grass. Claws and teeth sheathed, they batted at each other, until Shadow flopped onto the ground dramatically with the younger sibling on top, growling in victory.

"You've been defeated by the great Aurous, trespasser!" He roared playfully.

"Have mercy!" Shadow played along, and they both laughed.

They played until sundown, and then Shadow told him they had better head back, before their parents started looking for them. As they walked, Shadow told her brother stories that her father had told her when she was young, including how he had escaped the Berkians before their parents even mated. Although Aurous' favorite was how Hiccup and Toothless had defeated the Red Death, ten years ago.

But as they walked, they had not known that they were being tracked by bounty hunters, armed with spears and bows made just for hunting the night furies. Tipped with a rare metal, the spears and arrows were also poisoned with a special plants made into an elixir: Dragon Root.

The five hunters crept in the undergrowth, watching the two furies with great interest. They were silent, until a small snap of a twig signaled, and the two stopped dead in their tracks, ears straining for a sound, nostrils flaring for a scent of danger. Finally the older night fury turned her head and stared right at the attackers.

"AUROUS FLY!" She roared, and they both launched into the air, the hunters leaping into action. They ripped their bows and spears from their backs, and took aim. While the men with the spears through their weapons, the three with bows fired at the night furies, but focusing mainly on the smaller one when they had the chance. But being small had its advantages; Aurous could maneuver around the arrows with great speed, none even touching him. But he could not get away from the ones he does not notice. The arrow launched, and he did not see it. But Shadow did.

"Aurous look out!" She called.

He turned, but too late. He closed his eyes and waited for the arrow to pierce his scales, and the arrow hit flesh. Shadow went down with the arrow lodged in her chest, shrieking in pain. Aurous roared, and dove after his sister, gaining speed with every passing second.

Shadow hit the ground with a _thud,_ and Aurous followed. He threw out his wings to make him look bigger and scare the hunters, but to no avail. They advance on the small night fury, but he does not back down. The hunters raise their spears, and the night fury gives a loud roar. The weapons smash down, and he closes his eyes, waiting for death.

But it never comes. He opens his eyes, and around him and his sister, is a dome of colorful blue, purple, and green light. The colors move around as if the dome were made of water, and it would disperse in a second. The men slash at the bubble with spears and arrows, but the light does not give way.

Aurous stares at the light and the men a moment longer before turning to his sister, and the arrow lodged in her chest. Trying not to vomit up the small bit of lunch he had that day, he nudged his sister in attempt to wake her up. But she did not move. He looked at her sides, and tried to see them slowly moving up and down to her short breaths of air. But she was still.

 _She was dead._

Aurous moaned in realization that his sister would never wake up. He pressed his muzzle to hers, and wept. The tears fell like a river of sadness, and dripped down his scales and onto his sister's.

As he wept, he failed to see the ribbons of blue, green, and purple light coming off of him, and wrapping around the arrow's shaft. It disappeared, and the ribbons now swirled over Shadow, bathing everything in blue, green, and purple light. Shadow was gently lifted off the ground, but not very far, only about a foot.

Aurous stared at the ribbons of light, wondering if he should run or stay.

 _Stay, young one._

Aurus whirled around to find the source of the voice, but no one was there.

 _Your sister will be fine, don't you worry._

Aurous cocked his head at the voice. "How?"

 _Your gift is a very special one, the gift of life, hope, and eternal light. With it, you can heal, and bring back loved ones, but only people you care about._

"What about the light that's around us?" he asked.

 _The gift also protects those you wish to be. But there is a price._

"A price?"

 _You will understand, given time, but I cannot tell you what it is yet. Now I must go._

"Wait!" Aurous cried. "Don't leave!"

 _Don't worry._ Suddenly a figure appeared above Shadow, made of the same ribbons of light surrounding the night fury. As she became more solid, he could see what she was. She was a female night fury, and her eyes were a forest green. Along her body were flecks of white, but as Shadow looked, she shifted from ribbons of light to a floating night fury above his sister.

 _I will always be with you. All you have to do is call for me._ She finished, and disappeared in a flash of light, along with the hunters outside, and the shield around him.

"Wait!" He called. "What is your name!"

There was silence, but as a breeze blew past him, he could've sworn he heard a whisper;

 _Midnightsky._

 **Lemme spell it out for you(cuz i want to)*Deep breath***

 **Aurous has the power to bring back the dead, (did you seriously think I would kill Shadow?) he can heal, and summon a night fury. BUT NOT JUST ANY NIGHT FURY! MIDNIGHTSKY! THE SISTER HE NEVER KNEW HE HAD! So he can talk to her whenever he wants, where he wants. So basically,**

 **AUROUS IS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS MIDNIGHT IS ALIVE,**

 _ **BUT HE HAS NO IDEA WHO SHE IS!...**_

 **I'm just gonna let that settle in..**


End file.
